rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Dick Simmons (Epsilon)
Epsilon's mental image of Simmons is a main character of Red vs. Blue: Season 9 and the two mini-series MIA and Where There's a Will, There's a Wall and appears in the Season 14 episode Room Zero. This 'Simmons' is the nerd of the team just like his real world counterpart and, out of the Red Team, Simmons progresses the plot the most in the stories. Role in Plot Changes Simmons first appears in Rounding Error where he is ordered by Donut to get on the missile turret of the Warthog. He fires at the Blues, who are spying on the Red's modifications to their jeep, and is soon yelled at by Donut. Church then goes down to tell the Reds that their personalities are wrong from their real world counterparts, in which Simmons questions Church on how he himself is different. Church responds to Simmons that he is pretty much spot on, depressing the latter. After Church limps away back to Blue base, as a result of being shot by Donut, Sarge and Simmons begin to discuss if what Church said was true. Simmons is later seen trying to give Grif an order from Sarge. However, Grif disregards Simmons' message and tells him not to cross his mopped floor. Nonetheless, Simmons tells Grif that Sarge ordered him to relax, but Grif doesn't seem to understand what relaxation is. Simmons then asks where Donut is and, after Grif tells him, Donut comes out sobbing. Simmons tells him that Sarge wants him to help build a robot Command sent them. As Donut runs tracking mud on the floor, Simmons looks at Grif, expecting him to freak out. However, Grif is relaxing. Later on outside the base, Simmons and Sarge begin production of their robot, having completed the legs. Donut walks out and talks to Sarge personally, leaving Simmons alone by himself. When Donut finishes, Simmons asks Sarge if they can have a private conversation as well. Sarge, aggravated about his talk with Donut, tells Simmons to forget about it and get back to work. Conflict with Lopez Afterwards, the Reds complete their robot Lopez. Sarge asks Simmons if he would like to do the honors of activating Lopez, but soon decides to do it himself, disappointing Simmons. Simmons gets more disappointed when the Reds begin stating that Lopez would be taking over all of Simmons' duties. An earthquake ensues while Lopez is being activated and Simmons panics. Upon activation, Lopez speaks Spanish. Simmons believes his voice unit was damaged in the earthquake but Sarge reveals he ordered a Spanish model robot. During another earthquake, Lopez begins to panic, taking yet another one of Simmons' duties. Later atop Red Base, Simmons gets jealous of the attention Lopez is getting and decides to put a stop to it. At the cave entrance, Simmons calls Lopez on a secure channel and lures him into the cave. As Lopez makes his way into the cave, Simmons explains to himself that he is going to electrify Lopez. However, Lopez overhears and decides to go the other way around. Simmons attempts to stop him but goes into the puddle and electrifies himself. Lopez later puts a shackle on his ankle and spray paints his own armor maroon so he can take Simmons' spot, Simmons tells Lopez he'll regret this. Later, Simmons successfully frees himself and goes down to get Lopez; however, when he arrives at Red Base he sees Lopez in pieces, and believes him to be dead. As the Reds give a eulogy for Simmons' funeral, Simmons becomes disappointing with how little the Reds knew about him. Fighting the Planet Later, at a staff meeting, Simmons informs the Reds of their impending doom. Sarge makes a plan, involving a giant drill and a bomb, to avert this, but Simmons questions him. Nonetheless, the Reds gain the necessary equipment to fight the planet, until their bomb, Andy, begins counting down. Simmons claims this is the perfect time to panic as they are going to die and begins to reveal that he respected none of his teammates, hated them all, and felt his skills were underused. Simmons is soon left in an awkward position when Andy does not detonate. As the sky breaks apart, real-world Caboose is seen in the rip, causing Simmons to believe Caboose to be God. Later, when real-world Sarge is seen in the rip, Simmons questions why he's up there and right beside him. Personality Simmons' personality is nearly identical to his real world counterpart's. It's shown that he hates change when the rest of the Red Team obtain their original personalities and also cares for his team just as much as his real world counterpart's. However, when he thought Andy would explode, he revealed that he respected none of his teammates, hated them all, and felt his skills were underused. His psyche is also questionable like his original counterpart. Trivia *Simmons is the only member of the Red Team in the Epsilon unit to originally have the same personality as his real world counterpart. *In the episode Hell's Angel, Simmons reveals that he is a vegan. His real world counterpart does not seem to share this trait, as he seemed overjoyed at the idea of eating a hot dog in S.O.S. *Simmons can play the banjo.Hell's Angel *It is hinted in Familiar Feelings that Simmons' father may have abandoned him in his youth. Whether this is true for the real world counterpart is unknown. **However, both do have psychological scars from their father, as his real world counterpart goes into a panic attack when remembering his father forced him to join a women's league sports team when attending junior high in Oh Captains, My Captains. References Category:Red Team Category:Epsilon-Double Category:Characters Category:Missing in Action